Goodbye and Hello
by TheLadyBath
Summary: Alyssa, Steve's half-sister, is now a part of his life. Will she be welcomed by his other relatives? Can she help him through tragedy? What happens when forgotten evidence puts Steve's family in danger? You may want to read "A Small and Broken Ohana for background. Secondary Character death. Some angst and hurt/comfort. K (plus) for some violence later on. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1 - Indecision

**I had the idea that seemed to be shared by some readers that Alyssa should meet the rest of Steve's family and how that would go. I changed it up a little and figured that there was no reason that Aunt Deb, who I adore, could not decide to spend her remaining time in Hawaii. Other than that, hopefully this is canon.**

"Are you sure that this is a good idea," Alyssa asked Steve for the fourth time as they drove down the highway. "I mean, are you just going to show up on her door step and just say, 'Hi. This is my half- sister that you never knew existed.' I can't imagine she would like such a surprise."

Steve just smiled. "You don't know Aunt Deb. She'll love to meet you and I think you two will get along great. I want you to meet her before...," Steve's voice trailed off and he stared ahead, not willing to say what he was thinking - that Aunt Deb was dying and time was short.

Alyssa looked worriedly at Steve. She knew about Aunt Deb. Knew that Aunt Deb had an inoperable brain tumor. Knew that she had married in Hawaii and decided to spend what time she had left in what she considered to be paradise. She also knew that Aunt Deb's husband passed away recently after only a few weeks of marriage and she knew that Aunt Deb was getting hospice care to make her remaining time as happy and comfortable as possible. She knew Steve well enough to read his body language and expression - this was very hard for him and he was not dealing with it very well at all. If her meeting Aunt Deb would somehow help, she was willing to do it. Actually, she was looking forward to it after all that she had heard about this remarkable woman.

The residence was located close to beach amid beautiful gardens and looked more like a hotel than hospice. Aunt Deb came to the door herself when Steve knocked. Alyssa suggested that she remain outside while Steve prepared Aunt Deb and provided whatever background he felt was appropriate.

Truth to tell, as she got closer and closer to the door, she became more and more nervous. Her story was not one of which she could be proud. Steve did not care, but others might. Her father had been a drug dealer and mob boss - not a pedigree that would recommend itself. She nervously chewed the inside of her cheek as she waited for Steve.

It did not take long and Steve came out to get her. "What did you tell her?" she asked.

"Just that there is somebody I want her to meet."

Alyssa gave him a dirty look. "You promised you would prepare her. What is she going to say when you spring this on her?"

"Come on, she'll love you," Steve assured her, pulling her along by the hand as if she was a child. "None of the other stuff will matter to her, I promise."

"Aunt Deb," Steve called out when they entered the room. "Here she is. This is Alyssa Grant."

Alyssa looked over and saw a slight woman sitting in an arm chair. She was smiling which Alyssa thought was promising.

"Steven McGarett," she said chidingly. "You have never told me that you had another sister. I had no idea that Doris had another daughter. Come here, Alyssa and give your Aunt Deb a hug."

"Gotta love, Aunt Deb," Alyssa thought with relief so deep her knees actually felt a little weak, as she walked forward to embrace the older woman.

**So that went pretty well. How will the rest of the family, especially Steve's sister react to this? Stay tuned to find out. I will post more very soon. Please review and let me know what you think and how I can make this better. **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meeting

As Alyssa approached the other woman, she noticed with a twist of her heart, how small and really frail she was looking. The skin on her face appeared to be almost translucent. Alyssa noted that as she bent down to hug Aunt Deb, the woman did not even attempt to rise and her heart broke as she felt how thin she was and how fragile and birdlike her frame was when she put her arms around her. But Aunt Deb was wearing a big smile and her eyes were bright, which, Alyssa supposed, was as good as she could hope for. Aunt Deb pointed to the couch next to her arm chair and Alyssa sat down gratefully.

Aunt Deb looked meaningfully at Steve. "Steven," she said. "It is 12:30 and I am willing to bet that neither you nor Alyssa has had lunch." Alyssa actually had to suppress a giggle - Steve stood in the middle of the room looking for all the world like a guilty school boy caught with a hand in the proverbial cookie jar. "Right then," Aunt Deb continued, "how about you run down to the shopping center up the street and bring back some take out for lunch. I understand that there is a great Chinese restaurant there. Alyssa eyed Aunt Deb from under her lashes - it was highly doubtful that Aunt Deb had been eating Chinese takeout or much of anything else lately. But Steve nodded and headed out. Either he understood, as Alyssa had, that Aunt Deb wanted a private chat, or he genuinely believed that she was craving egg rolls.

"Aunt Deb," Alyssa started as soon as Steve was gone, "I think that there are probably some things about me that you ought to know. My father...," but she was interrupted.

"I couldn't care less about your father or any history that you clearly find painful," she was perceptive, Alyssa acknowledged this with a small nod. "I know what I need to know. That you are Doris McGarett's daughter is plain. This makes you Steven's sister and as such it makes me your aunt." Alyssa did not bother with the fact that actually, since Deb was actually Steve's aunt on his father's side, technically it did not. Aunt Deb was rather a force of nature and arguing with her appeared to be about as useful as spitting into the wind.

"Now," Deb was speaking again, looking intently at Alyssa. "I do have something serious that I need to discuss with you. It is clear to me that Steven cares for you very much and, I believe you care about him as well."

"Yes," Alyssa replied. There was so much import in that one word. If Aunt Deb only knew how much she owed to Steve and how he had risked his career and his very life to save her, she might begin to understand just how much she cared.

"Good. I need to talk to you about something important. I'm dying." She raised her hand. "Not in some metaphysical way, but in the 'I will be gone soon" way." She looked at Alyssa. "You and I both know this is true - even if Steven does not," her voice grew softer, "or cannot see it." She took a deep breath and began," I had this conversation with...well, with somebody else close to Steven, when I was first diagnosed with the tumor. Unfortunately, she is not around any longer and I am still dying," Deb smiled ruefully.

"I have a strong suspicion that you are not going anywhere."

"No. I am not," Alyssa confirmed.

"Steven is a very strong and brave man. There is not a criminal or a terrorist that can stand up to him. Of this I have no doubt," Deb said. "However, he is totally unequipped to deal with this. His instinct is to fight, but here and now, there is nothing to fight. He will need to grieve and you will need to help him." She looked directly at Alyssa, who only looked back unflinchingly. Aunt Deb's words were an echo of Kono's trying to explain to almost hysterical and certainly confused Alyssa how important she might one day be to Steve,

"You are strong. I can tell that you are. Let him lean on you when I am gone. I do not think there is anybody else who could do it. Nobody else on whom he would be able to lean, the way I think he can lean on you," Deb smiled again, a bit sadly. "In this life, I have known probably more than my fair share of grief, please, please - do not let Steven go through it alone."

Alyssa, realized that she had tears in her eyes. Almost unconsciously, she reached out and took Aunt Deb's hands in her own. "I promise Aunt Deb. I will be there. Steve will not have to do this alone."

Aunt Deb smiled and squeezed Alyssa's hands in return. "That's a good girl. Now that the maudlin stuff is over, do you want to hear about the night that I...," she cleared her throat dramatically, "met Elvis?"

By the time Steve opened the door, his hands full of bags of food, Aunt Deb and Alyssa were laughing and talking like old friends.

Alyssa set up lunch and the three sat down to eat. It appeared to Alyssa that Aunt Deb did more moving around of food on her plate than eating, but she was happy and smiling and speaking animatedly to Steve and her and perhaps at this point, that was enough.

Alyssa offered to clean up and do the dishes to give Steve and Aunt Deb time to talk. As she walked to the kitchen, she saw them sitting side by side on the couch with Aunt Deb holding Steve's hand.

"She is a special young woman," Aunt Deb said to Steve once Alyssa left.

"Yes. Yes she is." Steve smiled. Aunt Deb did not know the half of it. "She's had it hard as a kid, really hard. I can't fix it or un do it, but I promised her that nobody would hurt her again."

Aunt Deb looked at Steve sharply and noted the intensity of his eyes and the steal in his voice when he spoke. "Let her in, Steven. Let her help you. She wants to be there for you; to be a a sister." At this Steve smiled a bit dourly. As much as he loved his sister, Mary, being there for him, had never been a priority for her, even thought she had been his sister longer. It took apparently somebody who had been a stranger just months ago.

"Steven," Aunt Deb's voice cut through his reverie, 'take care of her. She is strong, but also fragile. I can tell she needs you and she needs friends, but she is not good at asking. Don't make her ask."

Steve just started at his aunt. her insights always amazed him. Without knowing Aly's history, she had figured her out in much the same way, that she had figured him out when he had come to live with her as a teenager.

"I'll take care of her, Aunt Deb," Steve promised. "no asking required."

"That's good, Steven," Aunt Deb said. "Now, I think I need to go take a nap. I seem to be getting more tired these days." Alyssa had come out of the kitchen and Aunt Deb kissed her on the cheek, "Please remember what I told you", she whispered as the women embraced.

Aunt Deb then hugged Steve as he kissed her on the forehead, "Take care of her," Aunt Deb whispered in his ear. "This Alyssa of yours is something quite special."

The drive back was quiet with both Alyssa and Steve lost in their own thoughts. Something niggling at the back of Alyssa's mind made her feel as if Aunt Deb was saying her good byes for more than the day. She looked worriedly as Steve who was staring at the road. Alyssa had a feeling that they were going to be in for some rough times in the very near future.

**I hope you are enjoying this story. I know I bashed Catherine just a bit, but it would be pretty frustrating from Aunt Deb's perspective and she would not be feeling kindly toward somebody who you could say abandoned her nephew. Also, the reference to Kono is a reference to "A Small and Broken Ohana" the story that introduces Alyssa. Your time in reading this and any time you make take to review this story is very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Goodbye

Alyssa was thrilled. It was Sunday and she actually had the day off. The good night's sleep and waking up to the beautiful Hawaiian day went a long way to dispel the morose feelings she had suffered on her way home from Aunt Deb's. She had gotten up early, had a cup of coffee and headed out to the beach to meet Kono for some surfing while the sun rose.

As she was drying off, her phone rang. The screen said that the call was from Steve.

Thinking that she may be able to talk him into meeting for a late breakfast, Alyssa picked up the phone, and cheerily chirped, "Good morning."

"Aly?" There was something wrong with Steve's voice. He sounded lost, like he had trouble focusing.

"Steve, are you OK?" Alyssa called into the phone.

"Aly?" he asked again in that same tone. He sounded like he was in shock. Could he have somehow been hurt? "Oh God, no," Alyssa shut down that train of thought as soon as it had come to her.

"Steve, you are beginning to scare me. Are you OK?" By now Kono had come over and was looking at Alyssa with a worried expression that probably mirrored Alyssa's own.

"I don't know what to do, Aly," Steve now sounded like a lost little boy and that terrified her. In all the time she had known him, he had always been in full control of himself and the situation around him.

"Steve," Alyssa tried her Police voice in an effort to get his attention and jolt him out of whatever was going on. "Steve, listen to me. Where are you? I can come to you."

"She's gone Aly. Oh my God, she's gone."

"Oh no," Alyssa murmured to herself. "God, no." She had not realized it, but she had sat down on the sand and only realized when she saw Kono leaning over her in concern."

Kono touched her shoulder with an inquiring look. "Aunt Deb," Alyssa mouthed as understanding spread on Kono's face.

"Steve," Alyssa repeated. "Are you at home? Stay there. I am coming to you."

"Want me to come with you," Kono asked.

"No. I don't think so," Alyssa said. "I think the fewer people right now the better. I think we need to give him time to process this – right now he sounds like he is in shock. Thank you, though."

"OK," Kono nodded. "Call me later and let me know if you guys need anything."

Alyssa nodded her thanks even as she was gathering her gear and throwing it in her Jeep. She needed to get to Steve as quickly as she could. Her brother needed her."

Alyssa pulled up to Steve's house and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his car parked in the driveway. She quickly got out of her car and ran into the house.

"Steve," she called. "Its Aly. Where are you?" There was no answer and then she happened to glance outside through the kitchen window. Steve was sitting on the wall separating the lawn from the beach. He was looking out toward the ocean.

Alyssa took another deep breath and walked outside toward Steve. For some reason that she could not explain, she was afraid. As Aunt Deb had said, Steve was a strong man and in some ways a very hard man – emotions like grief would be difficult for him to process. How was she supposed to help? Alyssa took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Not only had she promised Aunt Deb to help Steve through this difficult time, she wanted to…no... she needed to help her brother. She looked at him sitting on the edge of the wall, right by the gate that had come off its hinges. Although she could not see Steve's face, his pain was palpable. The line of his back, usually so straight and strong looked like it had collapsed in on itself. His shoulders drooped. He was looking out toward the water, but Alyssa did not think that he actually saw anything.

She walked up behind him and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Steve, its me. Its Aly. I'm here. Whatever you need." At first she felt his whole body tense up as if he was going to strike out at her and then, as he heard her voice, she felt the muscles start to relax. They remained in this position for a while – Aly did not know how long, but she was willing to stand there as long as she had to – as long as Steve needed her to.

After a while, Steve reached up and took the hand that was on his shoulder. Wordlessly, he pulled her around, through the gate, to face him. He looked into her eyes and Alyssa's heart broke for her brother as she saw the pain ravaging his face. His eyes were dry, but the lines of grief and exhaustion on his face made him look twenty years older. He was pale and drawn with a haunted look that brought tears to Alyssa's eyes. She desperately wanted to help him. To take some of the pain away, to protect him as he had protected her. He was still holding one of her hands, but with the other one, she reached out to brush Steve's face. "Steve, I am so sorry," she whispered.

It was as if that touch or the sound of her voice, or both, broke some spell that had held Steve immobile. A heartrending sob escaped his lips, as he pulled Alyssa in toward him, wrapped his arms around her, and began to cry.

Alyssa was stunned and a little frightened. The force of Steve's grief, as he sobbed those wrenching sobs, made her feel helpless. She held him in her arms and stroked his hair, his neck and back like she would a distraught child. Alyssa was desperately searching for something to say that would comfort Steve. Unfortunately, the only the usual banal things came to her mind - there was nothing she could say that would make it better. So she just held Steve as she felt his body shake and convulse with grief as one of the strongest, bravest men she had ever known clung to her as a drowning man to a lifeline – as she had clung to him not that long ago.

Eventually, the storm has passed and the most acute emotions had been relieved. Yet Steve did not let go of Alyssa immediately, he continued to hold her as if drawing strength from her proximity. However, after a while, he took a great, shuddering breath and lowered his arms. Alyssa stepped away, keeping her eyes neutral to permit Steve time to pull himself together. She pulled herself onto the wall next to Steve and sat next to him, not quite touching but close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off his body. She focused her eyes on the ocean just as he did.

After a while, Steve spoke, his voice hoarse with sadness and fatigue. "Do you know that she actually took care of all the plans? Everything is set. The ceremony, the burial plot and the staff as the Hospice facility have already notified the family. Everything she did was to make it easier for us." They sat in companionable silence for a while longer. "When we thought that Mom had died," Steve had stopped saying "our mom" because it was a meaningless, but painful phrase for Alyssa, "my dad sent Mary and me to the mainland. I lived with Aunt Deb until I went to Annapolis. She was like another mother to me. Losing her," Steve stopped for a moment, while Alyssa continued to stare straight ahead, "losing Aunt Deb is every bit as bad as when I thought Mom was dead."

"Thank you for taking me to meet her," Alyssa said. "She was an amazing woman and I am lucky to have had the chance to spend time with her. I am so sorry that she is gone."

"What do we do now," Steve was sounding more like himself, but there was still a bit of the lost little boy, that just broke Alyssa's heart.

Alyssa risked a look at him. "Well, if I was making recommendations, the first thing is that you need a shower." She laughed at the shocked look that Steve gave her. "While you are doing that, I will raid your refrigerator, and make something to eat. I am willing to bet that you have not eaten today and I had a cup of coffee before sunrise so I am starved. Then we will open a couple of beers or a bottle of wine or…," she looked at Steve's face, still ravaged by grief, "…or both and we will celebrate the life of a remarkable woman."

Steve looked at her for a few seconds and nodded. He jumped off the wall and lifted Alyssa off. He did not let go immediately, but pulled her into another hug, "Ok. You win," he whispered into her hair. They stood like that for a few moments. "Thank you," Steve said. "I don't know what I would have done if you had not been here."

Alyssa looked up into his eyes. They were still filled with sadness, but the acute pain she initially saw there, had diminished. "Thank you for letting me be here. Thank you for letting me help you."

Shoulder to shoulder, they headed back to the house.

**Aunt Deb was right. Steve did take it very hard. What do you al think of this chapter. Does is read true to the characters? appreciate your time in reading this and also taking the time to review.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Taken

**A/N: I got some feedback regarding my portrayl of Mary in this chapter that may not have been true to her character. Thank you for that critique. I had been giving it a lot of thought, and do agree that that it may not have been true to form. I went back to this chapter to rewrite it to be more true to character. It is still not too nice to Mary, but now she is more the jealous Mean Girl - immature and petty than outright malicious. **

Alyssa stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom staring at her reflection. She was getting dressed to go to Aunt Deb's memorial service, but also to meet Steve's family; especially his sister, Mary.

She did not have an over-abundance of dresses, but this dark navy sundress with a smattering of pink cottage roses seemed somehow appropriate. She could not imagine wearing all black to honor a woman who had been so full of life. The dark navy it would be, Alyssa decided, as she slipped into a pair of high heeled shoes.

The memorial service was scheduled for one o'clock, but the immediate family had been asked to arrive at 11 to take care of some final arrangements. Alyssa pulled into the parking lot of the funeral home at 12:20. She knew she was early, but thought that she could either wait or help with setting up for the receptions that would immediately follow the service.

She walked toward the seating area situated under some lovely trees providing shade on the sunny day, when she heard her name.

"Aly," It was Steve. He was dressed in a dark suit and white shirt, but no tie. He was looking better now. He had accepted that Aunt Deb was gone and the healing had begun. Alyssa walked up to him and they embraced. "Thank you for coming," Steve said.

"Of course. It's the least that I can do," Alyssa replied softly.

"Aunt Deb had written letters to the family," Steve said and handed Alyssa a small bag. "She wrote you one too.

With a trembling hand, Alyssa took the bag. Inside were an envelope and a small wooden box.

"Oh no, she did not need to do this. I can't..."

Steve interrupted her. "You can and you should. Nobody ever forced Aunt Deb to do anything she did not want to do. She wanted this for you."

Alyssa opened the box. Inside was a tear-drop shaped pearl pendant on a gold chain. Alyssa gasped, "Its beautiful." She tore open the envelope and began to read:

"Dear Alyssa. It was such a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for coming even thought I imagine that it was difficult for you. I was looking around for something that I could give you that would remind you of me when I am gone and I thought of this pearl pendant. My father gave it to my mother when they were married. Perhaps someday you will pass it on to your daughter. Every pearl is unique since they are grown, not made - just like you are unique, my dear. It is a simple necklace and people may not realize its value - as you tend to undervalue yourself. But this necklace was important to me and, hopefully, will be important to you, just as you are important to Steve and to your friends - never forget that there are people that love you very much. Finally remember that tears are both from joy and from sorrow - you need a balance of both, but I hope you will have more joyful tears than the sad ones in your life. I hope that you wear this necklace and remember me fondly. I love you, Alyssa. Aunt Deb."

Alyssa finished reading and realized that tears were running down her cheeks. Steve, who was giving her space to read the note, came up to her, took the pendant from her hands and placed it around her neck. "It looks very nice," he said. "Just as she knew it would."

At that moment, a pretty young woman with short blonde hair. Steve reached out to her. "Mary, I would like you to meet Alyssa."

Alyssa smiled and put her hand out to Mary. Mary looking very sophisticated, dressed in a dark suit and sunglasses, looked Alyssa over critically. Suddenly Alyssa felt self conscious of her dress, with the white lei around her neck and white flower in her ear. In fact, Mary's attitude reminded Alyssa of the girls in high school who treated her like trash when they found out that she was a "Foster." The memory made Alyssa bristle, but she reminded herself that whe was there for Aunt Deb, and that none of this really mattered.

"Hmm," was Mary's non-committal, dismissive response to Steve as she breezed by. Steve looked embarrassed, and threw a disapproving look at Mary's back, but Alyssa just said. "She is probably just focused on the service. Its OK. We can formally meet afterward at the reception." She looked at her watch. "We should probably go in."

Alyssa sat in the back to give Steve and his family privacy. It was a small and informal ceremony with a few family members and the Five-0 team. There were a few speakers and a benediction from a pastor. Then the attendees were invited to enjoy the reception in the hall.

Alyssa waited for the family to exit and then she left with the rest of the guests. She saw Mary up ahead and picked up her pace to chat with her.

"Mary, I am so sorry for your loss," Alyssa began as she approached Mary. Mary was a few years older than her and several inches shorter. As the two woman stood face to face, anybody observing the them women immediately assume that they were sisters.

"Who do you think you are?" Mary hissed.

"I am Doris McGarrett's daughter," Alyssa shot back. She hated brining her mother into this, but Mary had gotten under her skin. "As such that makes me Steve's sister and, aside from the fact that I was invited, I am here to offer Steve my love," Alyssa looked directly at Mary daring the older woman to contradict her, "and support. That's what family does."

"How dare you," Mary hissed. "How dare you come here. You are neither wanted nor welcomed. Steve already has a sister, me. You are, at best, a bastard and Aunt Deb was not your aunt. She was Dad's sister and so not related to you." Alyssa stepped back as if from a blow. Mary just stated the same thing that she had been thinking and fearing deep in her heart. The remark, really cut deep and it hurt... a lot.

"I don't know what you may have said to Aunt Deb to get that necklace, but it does not belong to you."

"What is going on here," Steve asked as he approached the women. He quickly felt the tension in the air and looked inquiringly from one woman to the other.

Alyssa took a deep breath. "Nothing at all. I am just going to pay my respects to Aunt Deb and I will leave." She saw Steve get ready to argue, but she said, "Its OK. I will see you later. Today is for Aunt Deb and I am not going to be responsible for spoiling it." Alyssa turned to Mary, removed the pendant and handed it to her. "I am sorry for your loss," she said again and turned back the way she came.

Alyssa spent a few minutes sitting in front of the casket. She then stood up, gently kissed Aunt Deb's cold forehead, "Thank you, Aunt Deb. It was nice having an aunt. Even though it was for a short time. Rest well."

Alyssa was walking toward her car when she saw motion to her left. She stopped to look. It seemed like two men were harassing a woman. Alyssa started to walk closer to them. "Oh crap," she said. The woman was Mary and she did appear to be in some distress as it seemed the men were trying to get her into a car. Alyssa instinctively checked for her sidearm only to realize it was locked in her car and then she realized that if she went back, Mary would most likely be gone. She took her phone and called dispatch. She gave her name and badge number and called for backup as it seemed to be a kidnapping in progress. She knew that Steve would probably be called, but she was a cop and she needed to follow protocol instead of just calling her brother.

She approached the men and Mary. "Excuse me, what is going on here," she asked innocently.

"This is none of your business," one of the men shouted. "Get out of here."

"Sorry. Can't do that. I don't think the lady wants to go with you. Why don't you let her go."

The larger of the two men, lashed out at her, but Alyssa was ready. She stepped back and the strike went past her.

Alyssa knew she just needed to buy some time until Steve and team would get the notification and come to help. Unfortunately, time was not on her side. The larger man, pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mary.

"You don't need to do that," Alyssa said. "Just let her go. I'll go with you if you want."

"Who the hell are you?"

Alyssa thought quickly. She assumed that they were going after Mary for a reason and she knew the most likely reason was that she was Steve's sister. "My name is Alyssa. I'm Steve McGarrett's sister."

That seemed to confuse the men as they looked from her to Mary and then to each other. "Oh the hell with it, take them both."

Alyssa saw Steve and the team burst through the doors of the hall, but knew that they were too far away. The men grabbed Mary and shoved her in the car. She fought with the man who tried to grab her, but the bigger one came up. She saw the butt of the gun being raised even as she struggled. She felt it connect with her skull with a splintering pain and her world went black.

Steve saw Alyssa being hit and collapsing. He saw both the women being put into the dark sedan. He ran as fast as he good even as he drew his gun, but he knew he would be too late. He chased the sedan, but dared not shoot for fear of hitting either Mary or Alyssa. He was able to get the license plate before the car got too far ahead. He was left in the middle of the road breathing hard as he watched both of his sisters - his entire remaining family - disappearing around the curve in the road.

**I hope this rewrite capture Mary better. I think it may and I can totally picture this interaction between Alyssa and Mary. It is still harsh, as was requested by a reader, but the goal is to get them to some sort of reconciliation and better place - so read on. Please read and review and let me know what you think. I love comments, ideas, recommendations and requests.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Now What?

"What the hell happened?" Danny panted as he ran up to Steve.

"Don't know," was Steve's clipped response. "Somebody grabbed both Alyssa and Mary. I don't know who and I don't know why and I don't even know who the target was," Steve ground out in frustration. He saw Kono approach. "I got the license plate, lets get a BOLO out there for the car. I want answers and I want them now."

* * *

><p>Alyssa opened her eyes and immediately closed them against the searing pain in her head. Everything came back to her - Mary struggling with the two thugs, the gun and then being hit. She now understood her headache. She reached out to gingerly touch the spot that hurt the most. Her fingers came away sticky with blood, but she did not think she had a fracture. She risked opening her eyes again and realized that the pain was bearable.<p>

Alyssa risked turning her head. She was in some type of large sedan. The radio was on as was the air conditioning, and she was fairly sure that the two goons in front could not hear her. Mary was sitting to her right starring at her with fear in her eyes. "Mary," Alyssa whispered. "Are you OK?"

The other woman nodded. "What's going on?"

"I don't know yet, "Alyssa hissed, "but until I do, let me do the talking. Follow my lead."

It was clear that Mary wanted to argue. "Why?" The tone was combative.

"Because," Alyssa hissed. "I'm a cop. I think I am probably the best chance we have to get out of this alive." Mary opened her mouth to argue, closed it again, and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Kono, what do you have?" barked Steve the moment the team was assembled at Five-O headquarters.<p>

"The car is a rental. It was picked up last night by this guy," Kono put an image of a driver's license on the main screen. "Joe Parelli. He's from New Jersey. I went through NJPD records and he is most often associated with one John Ambrosio." Kono put up another license photo of the other man that Steve saw. "These two seem to be small time crooks - B and E, Car Theft, and Assault. They both did a couple of short stints in various jails, but nothing like kidnapping."

Steve's phone rang. He looked at it and realized it was actually a request for a Skype. He accepted the call and saw an image of Alyssa, her face badly bruised and covered with dried blood. A few buttons, and her image was on the main screen.

"Hi Steve," the image said. "Its me, Aly," that was obvious, but she was trying to tell them something, so Steve and the team listened intently. "Your cousin, Mary, is here with me too."

"Good girl," Steve thought. She is protecting Mary, by distancing her from him.

"We are OK, for now." Steve's jaw twitched at the caveat. Looking at Alyssa, he would not say, that she was OK. "The," Alyssa paused looking for the right words, "the people who have us, want something..." she was roughly pushed out of the way and the image of Joe Parelli appeared on the screen as he grabbed the phone from Alyssa.

"Steve McGarrett?" Mcgarrett nodded curtly. "We are looking for a very simple transaction. We have something you want. You have something we want."

"I'm listening," Steve growled.

"You know who Leonard Cassano was? He was my client's attorney. He took something valuable from my client. My client wants it back and we believe that you know where it is. You have two hours. I will call back and tell you where to meet for the exchange. If you do not have it by then...," Parelli smiled nastily, "...but I am sure you will have it." The screen went blank as the connection was cut.

Steve was staring at the screen, his jaw working. Danny was staring at Steve. The two of them knew exactly what Parelli wanted in exchange for Alyssa and Mary.

"Oh God," Steve grated. "The safety deposit box. Leonard's safety deposit box."

* * *

><p>The phone was switched off and the young women were locked in the back office of what seemed to be some type of warehouse.<p>

"Now what?" asked Mary.

"For now, we wait and try to figure out how to get out of here."

"What is going on? Won't Steve come for us?"

"He sure as hell going to try," Alyssa was adamant. "But we need to do what we can. Are you with me?"

Mary nodded. "About before...I am...,"

Alyssa cut her off. "Save it for later."

The door to the room opened and the one named Ambrosio came in. He approached Mary and stroked her hair even as she tried to pull away from him.

"Okay little girl," the thug purred ,"While we wait for your cousin, you and I can have some fun."

"Seriously," Alyssa taunted him. "This is what your boss hired you to do? Your sense of 'fun' leaves something to be desired."

Ambrosio looked at her and snarled. He seemed to forget about Mary as he walked toward Alyssa, He reached out and grabbed her by the back of the hair. "I don't like girls with smart mouths," he said. Alyssa tried to block the blow that she knew was coming. This is what she had been trained to do through all her years in Karate, but her reactions were slowed by what she was beginning to believe was a concussion and Ambrosio landed a back handed blow across Alyssa's face. The force knocked her down and while Alyssa was trying to lift herself up, he kicked her. He continued kicking her until Parelli came in and yelled at him to stop.

"Are you crazy? We need them alive, at least for now. You can entertain yourself after we get the box."

The thug grunted, kicked Alyssa one more time and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Mary ran over to help Alyssa up. Alyssa grunted in pain as she cradled what she was pretty sure were broken ribs as Mary helped her sit against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"Why did you do that?" Mary asked.

"That guy. He's a textbook bully. He went for the easier victim." Mary did not argue this point. " I needed to challenge him so he would need to prove himself to me and that would mean he would focus on me and leave you alone. Unfortunately, people like him tend to prove things with their fists." Mary was looking at Alyssa intently. Alyssa tried her best reassuring smile, "I did it because its what I get paid to do." Alyssa tried shifting over and sucked in her breath in pain. "Remind me to ask the governor for a raise next time I see him," she said ruefully.

"Thank you," Mary said.

"It really is my job," Alyssa responded. For some reason being thanked by Mary made her very uncomfortable.

Something Parelli said was bothering her, "We need them alive, at least for now." That sounded ominous and then she gasped less with pain, but more with realization.

"Oh no. We saw their faces, Mary - they were not hiding their faces from us. They don't mean to let us go. Ever."

* * *

><p>Steve was pacing around the office. "I handed that damned safety deposit box over to the New York District Attorney's Office, yesterday. I had promised Leonard that I would hold on to it until after both he and Aunt Deb passed. Yesterday I 'found it' going through their belongings and sent it to the DA. They should have it by now which means an indictment is coming at any moment. As soon as the papers are served, Parelli and Ambrosio are going to know that I don't have it any longer and that Alyssa and Mary are useless to them."<p>

"Steve," Danny spoke up softly. "I hate to say this, but its actually worse then that."

Steve looked at his partner, not sure that it could be worse. "Didn't you notice? Parelli and Ambrosio were not wearing masks. Alyssa and Mary saw their faces." Danny's voice became quieter still as the full import of his words became clear to Steve."

"Oh my God. They plan to kill them both, regardless." Steve looked bleak. Two of the people closest to him were in danger and he was at a loss as to what to do. But giving up, was not Steve's style. He took a deep (if slightly shuddering breath). "OK people. We have two hours. I need options."

**Please read and review. I hope you are enjoying the story and I hope that Mary is, at least on her way, to redeeming herself.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cavalry

Steve hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. "The New York DA will hold the indictment until we find Alyssa and Mary. Steve did not add that the day was practically salivating at the prospect of also getting indictments on kidnapping. He only prayed that murder would not be added to the list.

"So I need ideas. How do we find them? We got," Steve checked his watch, "one hour and forty five minutes."

Kono spoke up. "I tracked Alyssa's phone. They were traveling on the Kamehameha Highway. It was on while they were in the car. It pinged off of a cell tower here – by Laie and then again – about an hour later, here – by Turtle Bay. Then it goes quiet until you received the phone call."

Steve stared at the two spots on the map. Did they go somewhere where there were no cell towers? That was still possible on this island. He felt like he was missing something. He continued to look as his brain churned and he tried to figure out what was tickling him right at the edge of his consciousness.

* * *

><p>Alyssa sat against the wall with her eyes closed. She was trying to breathe in a way that would not hurt her ribs. She was thinking frantically. She had to find a way to get herself and Mary out of here. She was thinking of scenarios - she needed to take out at least one of the thugs to make any escape even remotely likely and for the moment she did not have any idea how she would do that.<p>

* * *

><p>Steve kept staring at the map. "OK. They were taken at about 1:50. Parelli Skyped at 3:15. They were not moving so I am assuming they had arrived to their destination. The last ping was at when?"<p>

Kono checked, "2:53."

"OK. That means that they had about another twenty minutes to get to where they were going." Steve went to the screen and used his hand to draw an arc. "So they are somewhere roughly in this area. They could not have gotten further on those roads." His heart was starting to beat faster. It felt like he was on to something finally. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to bring his sisters home safe.

* * *

><p>Alyssa opened her eyes and again surveyed the little room in which she and Mary were being kept. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the dark and she was able to pick out more detail.<p>

There was a pile of refuse in the back. Could there be something useful there? Alyssa forced herself to stand up and stifled a groan of pain as she walked over to the pile and started to pick through. Most of it was paper and dried out wooden bits and pieces. But underneath all it...JACKPOT. Alyssa found a metal bar. It was solid and heavy and about two inches in diameter. It must have been the support for a chair at one point. Alyssa swung it experimentally and smiled for the first time. She now had the start of a plan - it was dangerous and the likelihood of success was not that great - but it was a plan and it was better than what she had up until then. "Mary," she said. "How good an actress are you?"

* * *

><p>"Kono. Can you play back the conversation with Parelli?" Danny asked. "I think...maybe...just maybe..."<p>

"What have you got, Danno?" Steve asked.

Danny ignored the nickname without even a glib reply. "Look at how dark the background when they are talking. This should have been the middle of the day. Also...listen...," the team went silent, holding their breath. "There," Danny said. "Did you hear that? It was just a small echo. They are somewhere large and dark."

"A warehouse?" Chin proposed. "That area is pretty industrial so that would make sense."

"OK, but which one?"

"The Leone line of business is "Import and Export"," Kono offered up, using her fingers to form quotation marks. "They must have warehouses all over the place." Kono looked down while typing on her iPad. "Accessing ownership records...There! "she cried out triumphantly. "28 Queen Liliuokalani road. There is nothing around them for miles. Its perfect."

"That's got to be it," Steve agreed. "OK, people. Mount up."

* * *

><p>"Help. Help me please. She won't wake up," Alyssa screamed. "Please open the door. She needs air." Alyssa was hoping that it would be the smaller man who would respond. He seemed marginally more interested in their welfare. He was smaller and Alyssa noted that he wore his gun on a holster on his belt rather than an underarm holster like the bigger guy. That would be easier to get to...if she could get close. The door opened and Alyssa did her best to melt into the shadows. She wanted him to focus on Mary lying prone and immobile in the middle of the floor.<p>

Alyssa held her breath. It was the smaller man who opened the door. He walked in and saw Mary. "Aw, shit," he swore and bent over the woman trying to find her pulse. This is when Alyssa quietly stepped out of the shadows wielding the metal bar and hit the kneeling man on the back of the neck where his head met the spine. The man grunted and fell on top of Mary. Mary yelped and pushed his body off her. Since she heard Parelli groan, Alyssa knew he was not dead, but he would not be going anywhere for a while. Alyssa quickly grabbed his gun from his holster and did a very quick search of his pockets for additional bullets, but found none. She held the Glock at the ready and motioned Mary to stay behind her as the young women carefully approached the half-open door.

* * *

><p>Steve kept his eyes on the road as the black SUV wove through traffic at better than 60 miles per hour and fought the urge to check his watch yet again. They knew where Mary and Alyssa were being kept and the Five-0 team, along with HPD and SWAT were on their way. The lights and sirens opened the road for them, but they would go silent when they got closer. "They will be OK," he kept telling himself. "Aly is a good cop. She'll make sure they both come through this." He continued to stare out and pray that he was right.<p>

* * *

><p>Alyssa, with Mary on her heels, looked around the door and scanned outside. They had been right – this was a warehouse of some type. It looked like it had not been used in a while. Alyssa continued to scan, looking for the other thug, but did not see him.<p>

All of a sudden, a sharp stab of pain brought Alyssa to her knees knocking the breath out of her. She barely contained a moan as she fought the urge to curl up into a ball on the floor. She felt Mary's arm come around and under her shoulders with the smaller woman actually trying to lift her up. Alyssa gritted her teeth and stood. Mary wrapped her arm around Alyssa's waist. Alyssa put her arm over Mary's shoulders. With Mary bearing some of Alyssa's weight, they kept going.

Keeping against walls and in the shadows as much as possible, the young women tried to make their way toward the door. Alyssa kept looking around, but her focus was slipping – her head ached and she was dizzy.

They passed a box of zip ties and Alyssa grabbed a handful – never know when they would come in handy. They made it to the front door. Again Alyssa looked out carefully. She saw the sedan in front of the door. A curl of smoke was coming out of the front window on the driver's side. He was in the car, listening to the radio and having a cigarette. Alyssa motioned for Mary to stay hidden. In a crouch that played hell with her already-sore ribs, she approached the back of the car. She quietly approached the front of the car where the man was sitting. She took the safety off and raised it to the back of his head.

"Hawaii PD," she ground out. Hands on the steering wheel. The man was obviously shocked as he placed his hands on the wheel with no argument. "Ditch the cigarette," Alyssa commanded and the man tossed it out the window. Alyssa took a few steps back. "Take your piece and hold it in your left hand. I want to see the hand out the window. You so much as twitch and I will shoot." Alyssa thought she heard sirens in the distance. The man dangled the piece out of the car window. "Throw it," Alyssa said. The man tossed the gun and it slid to a few feet in front of Alyssa. "Step out. Keep your hands, away from your body." The man complied…those sirens seemed to be getting louder. "On your knees and keep your hands behind your head," Alyssa ordered. She was amazed at how calm her voice sounded. When the man hesitated, she urged him on. "I've had a real bad day; don't give me an excuse to shoot." She was about to fasten his wrists with the zip-ties, when she now saw the red lights of police cars coming up the road. She stood there with the gun trained on the kneeling man until two SWAT officers ran up, cuffed him and led him away.

Alyssa saw Steve approach and her knees went weak with relief. She lowered her gun and put on the safety, while turning toward him.

"Steve," Mary's voice cried out. Steve turned as Mary threw herself into Steve's arms. Steve, obviously relieved, wrapped his arms around Mary and whispered into her ear. He looked over at Alyssa, but she just nodded. It was OK. He needed to attend to Mary. She would be OK.

Actually, it was not OK. Alyssa experienced a pang of jealousy. She wanted Steve's arms around her. Hell- she was the one beat up, but in fairness, Mary stepped up and did more than she had any right to expect. Alyssa looked longingly at brother and sister. She felt her knees start to buckle as the world started to spin. Then she felt strong arms around her. Not one set, but two. She looked to her left and saw Kono looking at her with concern. "Its OK Kaikaina," Kono said soothingly. "We are here now. You did real good." Alyssa felt herself relax. She looked to her right and saw Chin supporting her with his arm around her shoulder. There was a strange, intense look on his face that Alyssa could not decipher.

Chin reached out and gently touched some of the bruising on her face. "Let's get you to the hospital," he said, as he and Kono started walking her toward an ambulance.

"No. No ambulance, please." Alyssa cried. The memories of the last desperate trip in the ambulance when she was seriously wounded, was still too raw and traumatic. Alyssa was humiliated by her outburst and lack of self-control, but she could not get into an ambulance. She stopped dead in her tracks, surprising Chin and Kono.

"I'll take her myself," a voice said from behind her. Alyssa practically collapsed in relief as Steve reached out and took her into his arms. "My God, Alyssa," he whispered. "My God." She cried out as he tightened his arms around her sore ribs and he mumbled his apologies into her hair as he loosened his grip. Steve looked at her carefully, his eyes full of concern, and Alyssa tried to smile at him to reassure him but she had reached the end of her rope, both physically and emotionally. She was fighting for control as she did not want to break down in front of the Five-0 team or her HPD colleagues. Steve read this struggle on her face. He put his arm around her waist so that he half led; half carried her to a cruiser. The young cop (younger than even Alyssa) looked back as Steve and Alyssa got into the back seat. "Hospital," was the only word Steve said. The officer nodded, put on the lights and siren and drove away from the warehouse.

"How is Mary," Alyssa asked. That was a lot for a civilian to go through and Mary did what needed to be done. Alyssa was grateful.

Steve looked at her, "The paramedics checked her out and she is perfectly fine. Thanks to you. No, really. Thank you," Steve was emphatic when Alyssa started to shake her head in denial. "Yes. You are the reason she is safe. Danny took her to the house. She will come by the hospital later. Aly - If anything had happened to her," Steve paused to take a breath,"...or to you. I see what they did to you...," he could not finish the thought, and the arm that he had around Alyssa tightened reflexively about her shoulders.

Alyssa wanted to reach out to Steve to tell him that she was alright, but in truth, she wasn't. Alyssa was exhausted, in pain and over-whelmed by the events. But she felt that everything was going to be OK now that Steve was here with her. It was actually a relief when she buried her face in Steve's chest and started to cry. Steve held her, stroking her hair. Neither moved from this position until the car arrived at the Kahuku Medical Center.

**I hope you are enjoying this story. Please read and review and let me know if you have any thoughts, ideas, and recommendations. I always love and appreciate your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Hello

Alyssa had dried her eyes by the time the cruiser pulled up to the Emergency Room. Since the officer radioed ahead to announce their arrival, there was a team waiting for Alyssa.

"I would really like to walk in and not be wheeled in," she said to Steve. Steve looked at her with a combination of concern and resignation, but he pressed his lips together and nodded. He slid out of the cruiser first to help her out. Alyssa made an attempt to step out of the car, but the moment she stood up, she needed to reach for the support of the car door as her knees gave out and the pain almost overwhelmed her. Steve was right there and caught Alyssa easily. There was now no more discussion of her walking in under her own power as he gently placed her on the waiting gurney.

Alyssa was wheeled into the Emergency Room with Steve by her side. He was holding her hand and had to suppress a shudder as he recalled the last time - not that long ago - that he had held that same hand and ran alongside another gurney and how dire those circumstances had been . He pushed the memory away. Alyssa was strong then and she would be strong now. Logically he knew that she would be fine, but looking at her bruised and bloodied face and hearing her gasp of pain as she was moved onto an examination table, still twisted his heart.

"Did you pick up both of the suspects," Alyssa asked. Steve smiled to himself. Job first - yet one more way that Alyssa was a lot like him.

"Yeah, we got 'em. You sure did a number on the one in the storage room. Maybe you should try out for the HPD Baseball Team." Alyssa tried to laugh at that, but her ribs hurt too badly.

Steve's voice became serious. "They are under arrest. There's charges waiting for them in New Jersey, but first they will need to face Kidnapping, Assault, and Attempted Murder charges here.

"And the Evidence," Alyssa wanted to know?

"The New York District Attorney's Office already has them. They will be issuing an indictment against Leone for Murder, Kidnapping, and Attempted Murder."

Alyssa was trying to get up the courage to say something, so Steve, sat quietly to give her the chance to say what she wanted to say. "Mary was very brave. She did just as I asked. She helped me when I did not think I could go any further. I don't think that I would not have made it out without her." Alyssa looked down embarrassed, "I would like to thank her. I know that she doesn't like me, but maybe you could pass it on to her."

Steve lifted Alyssa's chin to look into her eyes. "Don't worry about that now. Lets make sure you are OK first," Steve said gently just as the ER attending physician pulled back the curtain.

"I'm Dr. Embry, and you are Officer Grant." Alyssa nodded and then regretted it as her head felt like it would explode. "Looks like you took quite a beating. I hate to see the other guy," the doctor joked. Steve actually smiled, the two thugs did not look too good after his sister finished with them. "Lets take a look at what's going on," Dr. Embry said gently. He put on examination gloves. He started by looking at Alyssa's eyes and examining the blood-caked cuts along her scalp. He then had her lie down flat on the gurney and felt around her ribs. Steve grimaced in sympathy as Alyssa hissed in pain as the doctor's hands encountered the damaged ribs.

"Ok," the doctor said after about ten minutes. "Officer Grant has a concussion and a nasty scalp laceration. She also has some fractured ribs. I am going to have X-rays and a CatScan done to be on the safe side, but if I had to bet on it, I would say that she was very lucky and that there is no significant damage.

After an additional ninety minutes of poking and prodding and X-Raying and the claustrophobic tube that is the CatScan, the doctor came back to the room where Steve and Alyssa were waiting. "Good news. No ribs were broken. There are some pretty serious fractures that are going to keep Officer Grant pretty immobile for a while, but it will heal. She has a concussion, but no Hematoma or additional injuries. The laceration bled a lot, but we will glue it and it will be fine. Officer Grant will need a lot of rest over the next six to eight weeks for the ribs to heal. We will give her some pain medication, but that will need to wait for forty eight hours, while we monitor her concussion. We would like to keep Officer Grant for observation, but if all goes well, she will be able to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you, Doctor." Steve's relief was palpable.

Just as Alyssa was being wheeled into her room, she saw Mary walking down the hall toward Steve. Alyssa steeled herself – she figured a confrontation was going to happen any minute now.

Steve saw his sister too and decided to take matters in hand. "Mary – we need to talk," he said as soon as she had come near.

"Steve, I…," Mary tried to cut in, but Steve was not listening.

"I saw what happened at the memorial service. You can't treat Alyssa like that. You need to cut her some slack. She's never done anything to you and she did not choose her parents…,"

"Steve…," Mary tried again.

"Don't interrupt," Steve ordered.

"What she did do is keep you safe. She…,"

"Steve!" Mary raised her voice and grabbed Steve's face between her hands. "I know and I agree. I'm here to say I am sorry to Alyssa. I know I owe her, so if you would shut up, I am going to go in there and apologize." Mary smiled and turned to go into Alyssa's room, leaving a befuddled Steve standing, staring at her back.

Alyssa was dozing when a knock on the door woke her up. "Mary, come on in." Alyssa mentally braced herself.

"Alyssa," Mary started. "I just wanted to say, 'I'm so sorry'. My behavior was horrible. I have no excuse and I hope that you will forgive me."

Alyssa looked at Mary, who had the same color eyes as her and Steve, and smiled. "How about we start over?" At the inquiring look that Mary gave her, Alyssa reached out her hand and said, "Hi. I'm Alyssa Grant. Its nice to meet you."

Taken aback, Mary did the same. "I'm Mary. I am so glad to meet you." A few seconds of looking into each others' eyes, Mary said, "Alyssa – thank you. I know what you did for me and I can see what it cost you. I will always be grateful."

Alyssa nodded. "I am glad that I was there to do it."

"Hey," Mary said. "I have to catch a plane in a few hours, but do you think, if I gave you my cell number you could text me or maybe call me sometime and tell me how you are doing and," Mary smiled, "what's going on with our big brother."

"Of course," Alyssa was relieved and pleased by the request.

"Oh, there is one more thing," Mary said. She reached into her purse and took out the pearl pendant. "I certainly had no right to it. Nobody, but nobody could ever tell Aunt Deb what to do. If she gave it to you, she meant for you to have it. Please wear it and remember her." Alyssa just nodded, too stunned and too moved to speak.

The women hugged before Mary left. Alyssa lay back in bad contemplating the meeting. She and Mary may never be as close as sisters, but at least they would work on being friends.

Mary stopped to talk to Steve one more time. "I will come back soon," she said. "I promise not to be gone another year." Steve nodded. Mary put her arms around Steve's neck and he returned the hug.

"I love you,Mary."

"I love you too, Steve. "Take care of our baby sister."

Steve just nodded, overcome by both surprise and emotion that caused a strange pricking feeling behind his eyes.

**I hope you are enjoying the story. I try very hard to stay true to the characters. Please let me know if I am succeeding or if you have recommendations. Your comments, suggestions and reviews are very much appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8 - New Start

"Steve. You don't need to handle me like glass. I promise you, I won't break." Alyssa complained for the umpteenth time as Steve helped her walk to his house. Since Alyssa's injuries were not life-threatening and what she needed most was rest, the doctor discharged her after the mandated 24 hour observation period for her concussion. Of course it took some cajoling and browbeating from Alyssa to get what she wanted, but she did not want to spend another night at the hospital if at all possible; she'd had enough of hospitals to last her a very long time.

Steve insisted on picking her up, for which Alyssa was grateful, but when he took the road to his house rather than to her apartment, she complained. "Steve. I'm fine. You can take me home. I'll be totally OK."

"I know you will," was Steve's answer. "But while you are recovering, you'll stay with me so that I can keep an eye on you and make sure you are taking it easy, and " Steve looked at the road ahead, "in case you need anything," he added quietly.

He pulled up in front of the house and walked around to help Alyssa out. She had already opened the door and had her feet on the ground ready to push herself up, and stealing herself for the stab of pain that she knew would come with the motion. Before she even realized it, Steve was there. He gently lifted her into a standing position, and, with his arm around her waist led her inside.

"I'm OK. You don't need to bother," Alyssa continued. She was uncomfortable with the attention being paid to her. I really can take care of myself."

Steve helped Alyssa sit down on the couch, took a deep breath, and kneeled in front of her so he could look her in the eye.

"I know you can take care of yourself, Aly," Steve said. "God knows I've seen you do it. But the point is, you don't always have to. How about you let me do it for a little while? Just long enough for you to get your strength back." Alyssa smiled at Steve and nodded.

Steve was not as successful as he would have hoped in keeping Alyssa still. After a few days of resting in bed, she came down the stairs in clothes that Kono had brought over and went into the kitchen. One glance in the cabinets and the refrigerator was all the proof she needed that although her brother had many skills, cooking was not one of them. Without an actual discussion, Steve and Alyssa came to an accommodation. He would shop and she would cook. Alyssa loved to cook and cooking for somebody as appreciative as Steve, who was not accustomed to home-cooked meals was particularly pleasurable. Not only would she make dinner, but she would also bake and make and freeze meals that she froze for later. It was not long, until the entire team was spending several nights a week at Steve's house enjoying Alyssa's food and the company of family.

In this way six weeks passed quickly and Alyssa was finally given clearance to go back to work.

* * *

><p>On the Sunday before she would come back, Steve and the rest of the Five-O team and families gathered for a picnic that would also double as a celebration of Aunt Deb's life. Steve and Alyssa used their surf boards and paddled out a ways into the ocean where the water was a beautiful clear blue. Sitting on her board, Alyssa took off the lei that she was wearing and placed it on the water. As it bobbed on the water and the tides started taking it away, she just said, "Good bye, Aunt Deb. And Aloha."<p>

Steve and Alyssa paddled back to shore and the friends waiting for them there.

Steve insisted on driving Alyssa to work on Monday since there was a celebration welcoming Alyssa back. The entire Five-O team was going and then Steve would take Alyssa home.

Alyssa was thrilled to get back to work. She was so excited, in fact that she was not paying attention to where Steve was driving. "What are you doing," she asked when she realized that he missed the HPD parking lot.

"Taking you to work," Steve said smiling. "Relax and trust me." Steve parked the car and they rode up the elevator to the floor that housed the Five-O headquarters. The rest of the team was already their and they were all smiling as if they shared a joke - a joke that Alyssa missed.

"What...?" Alyssa looked at Steve in dazed confusion. "What's going on, Steve?"

Steve grinned and rocked back on his heels, like an excited school boy. He reached into a file cabinet and pulled out a badge and Alyssa's Kimber 1911. He handed her the badge. Alyssa gaped. It was not the pin that she wore when she was in uniform. It was in a leather case. She opened the case and looked up at Steve in disbelief.

"Really?" she was able to stutter? Steve nodded and grinned even wider.

"Given your performance during the human trafficking case and how you handled yourself during the kidnapping, I was able to convince Sargent Kama to transfer you to Five-O. Welcome to your new job, Detective Grant."

Alyssa was staring at Steve so intently, she barely heard the cheers and applause from the rest of the team.

The End

**I hope you enjoyed this story. It was fun and challenging to write and I very much appreciate the constructive critique that I received. As always, I love your comments and reviews. I do have some ideas on what I would like to do next, but will welcome your thoughts and recommendations as always.**

**Thank you again**


End file.
